1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of meeting the miniaturization development of an electronic product where the electrical connector is used.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, electronic products are more and more miniaturized. Accordingly, electrical connectors often used in the electronic products for achieving signal transmission among the electronic products also call for more stringent requirements to miniaturization thereof. The traditional electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical terminals assembled in the insulating housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing together with the electrical terminals. In use, the electrical connector is often engaged with a mating connector to realize electrical connection between the electrical terminals and mating terminals of the mating connector by virtue of squeezing one another outward. So, the inner height of the electrical connector need be enlarged to meet movements of the electrical terminals. As a result, the electrical connector occupies a large space in the electronic product so that is to the disadvantage of miniaturizing the electronic product.
Furthermore, the traditional electrical connector often utilizes a locking part to ensure a steady connection with the mating connector. But the locking part is apt to happen to displacement or be even ejected out in the process of inserting the mating connection into the electrical connector. As a result, it often fails to achieve the locking action between the electrical connector and the mating connector.